Heiress of the Dark
by Lilred11312
Summary: Hermione learns of her true heritage and is ready to fight for her family and new-found friends. Will she find love? or will past events prevent her from pursuing a relationship? Before 6th year. Dark Hermione, Dark themes. Sirius isn't dead or Dumbledore. Rated M for possible later chapters. This is my first fanfic so I'm nervous but I hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFic. so please tell** **me what you think or if i should even continue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line:)**

Chapter one:

Finally, after waiting for two hours, the tall, long-haired blonde strode into the practically empty, run-down pub. He all but destroyed the old beaten wooden door, bringing in the cold winter air behind him. The three people inside looked up and stared at the man; one with fear and the other with irritation, but I looked at him expectantly knowing he was coming. From his posture I knew her was here for business, not a drink. His long black cloak billowed behind him in his brisk walk. He approached the nervous bartender with a sneer; this caused him to cower even more than he already was. Knowing he would be threatening the man I paid no mind to them; I waited patiently for them to be done. After much harsh whispers and hasty nods from the frightened fool, the man turned and walked back out the way he came. I hurriedly stood and followed out into the snowy Knockturn Alley.

There weren't any other people around so I seized the opportunity to catch his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I said a bit too loudly in my haste to stop him from apparating away. He stopped and slowly turned around to look at me; a permanent sneer plastered on his handsome but aged face. His presence didn't scare me in the least so I smirked back at him to show him he couldn't get rid of me that easily.

"And what would our dear Mudblood want today?" he sneered at me. This only made me smirk even more.

"It is a very important visit I seek. Take me to your Lord." I quirked my eyebrow up at him and smiled.

"Why, exactly, would he bother with filth like you?" he began to smirk. I continued to smile and even managed a small giggle in an attempt to take him off guard. If it bothered him he didn't show it so I continued.

"Why, dear Lucius I know things that might change this war in his favor." I giggled some more and looked him in the eye. This seemed to strike a nerve in him and his face went blank momentarily before his famous sneer was back in place.

"Fine, you may come. Take my arm but do try to keep your Mudblood germs to yourself."

I took his arm and felt the familiar pull in my gut of apparation and then as fast as it came it was gone and we landed on our feet at the Malfoy Manor. I let go of Lucius's arm and followed him through the gates and up the path leading to the grand house. It wasn't what I had expected from the dark man, it was big and luxuriously white with balconies for every room and big white columns supporting them. Vines curled their way up the columns and the walls but it wasn't overgrown, it made it even more beautiful. The gardens surrounding the mansion were breathtaking. There was every type of flower you could think of and they were all vibrant and blossomed despite the fact it was in the middle of a harsh winter. There were colorful peacocks, white swans, and pink flamingos dotted around a large pond full of large koi fish. It was all so enchanting that I barely noticed we were going up the steps to the door.

Inside was even more breathtaking with all the decorations and paintings, but still it was very light which surprised me even more and it was only the foyer. I had expected a big daunting mansion with dark artifacts in every corner, but this was so big and grand and beautiful it seemed that there was no war or even a dark lord staying in the house. The floor was a deep red stained wood and the walls had a complimentary dark beige color with black knick knacks and picture frames. There were dark wooden tables against the walls next to all the doors that branched off to more rooms, with different pictures or even old heirlooms on them. Even though it was a lot of things it didn't seem cluttered or messy, it was all color coordinated and organized well. There were two sets of stairs leading up to a big door in the middle, they were curved and a shiny dark blue granite. It reminded me of a princess castle. There were also two hallways one to the left and one to the right; both also had staircases leading to the second floor.

I followed Lucius further into the entrance and turned down the left hallway; we stopped just before the stairs and went into one of the four doors in the hallway. I assumed the first floor had different sitting rooms and offices, because we entered into what appeared to be a study with a little coffee table and chairs but also a desk with a shelf of books behind it. This must have been Lucius's; it had dark wood floors and dark wooded furniture but the cushions where white. It was big but not too big, but impressive still.

I also noticed we weren't alone in the room; Narscissa Malfoy was sitting on the sofa with a witch fashion magazine and tea in front of her on the little table. Draco Malfoy sat on one of the armchairs around the table reading a Dark Arts book. And then another man, he had dark black hair and pale smooth skin. He was sitting in the other armchair across from Draco. At first I didn't know who he was until he looked up and I saw his red eyes; Lord Voldemort in the flesh. He had reverted to his old self Tom Riddle; he was less intimidating in this form but he radiated power which could cause anyone to cower. They all looked up at the sound of the door and started to smile until the noticed me slightly behind Lucius. Draco had the look of disgust on his face and Narscissa held her nose in the air as if she had smelled something gross. Voldemort on the other hand had a look of curiosity as to why Lucius had brought me here.

"Lucius darling, why did you bring that filth into our home?" Narscissa asked with a strange politeness even though her words were offending.

"She asked me to bring her to our Lord, so here I am." He replied with a sweet smile towards his wife.

"So Granger, what could have sent you to ending your pathetic Mudblood life so early? Did Potter deny his affections to you? Did the Weasel shag you and realize you were a terrible lay?" Draco said with a smirk and a laugh.

"I came here to talk to your Lord, not to you Malfoy. And I wouldn't touch the two of those pigs with a ten foot pole even if my life depended on it." I sneered back at him. At my words, Voldemort stood and walked over to the dark wooden desk and sat down in the large chair behind it. He transfigured four chairs on the other side and gestured for all of us to take a seat. Without hesitation we all sat down; I sat in the middle with Lucius on my left and Narscissa next to him and Draco on my right.

"So Miss Granger, what do you wish to speak to me about? I assume there has been trouble with 'the Golden Trio' for you to speak so harshly of them."

"Well Sir, I have come here with three reasons. One, the Order has proven to be as corrupt as their foolish old leader. Two, because of the circumstances of what has recently happened between me and the Order I wish to join the Death Eaters and serve you loyally. And three, this is the most shocking of all. I learned of my true heritage; not only am I not a Muggleborn, but I am a Pureblood. Not just any Pureblood though, Sir, I have found my real father."

"And who would your father be? Is he well known?" Tom asked.

"You are my father." I said and the already silent room seemed to go even quieter. The silence was deafening until Narscissa finally spoke up.

"My Lord, this can't be possible. I thought the Order destroyed your daughter years ago when they learned of her existence." Apparently the two older Malfoys knew Voldemort had a child, but it took Draco by surprise.

"Yes I thought so too. They did a very good job at making it seem like they did. But it would make sense. Has Dumbledore been close to you over the years?" he asked me.

"Well I suppose he has. He always seemed very close to Harry, though that was expected. He did always check up on me though. In school he would call me to his office at late hours and ask me questions, though most of them were about Harry and as I got older they were about how I felt about the Order. Then when I officially joined the Order they became more personal. Things of how I felt towards the boys, or how I was coping with taking my 'parents' memories and sending them away, even once he asked about my family he asked me to describe them to him. At the time I didn't think anything of it, just concerned of my well being. I had started to do research on spells and potions that could help with the war when I came across a memory spell book. There was how to remove memories and how to restore them, I became curious. I figured the only way to know if I've ever lost memories was to cast the restoration spell on myself. What happened took me by surprise. I remembered things that I obviously could before. During the meetings with Dumbledore he would torture me and even resort to violence because apparently I was showing signs of being your daughter. He would heal me and Obliviate me then send me on my way. I also remembered being taken from you. I was young and there was so much going on, I remember my mother holding me close trying to run and fight off the Order to get me to safety. Then I remember them hitting her with something and snatching me and taking me to someone's home. They discussed what they would do with me and then came in and removed all memories of being a pureblood and placed me with some muggles and the rest you all know. Dumbledore walked in after I cast the spell and gave me a weird look. I believe he was angry once he realized what I had just done. He bound me to the wall and began throwing different spells at me, all of which were painful. When he felt I had enough he threatened to kill me if I ever spoke a word of this to anyone. I was so scared I just nodded and let him heal me and went back into my room. I cried and cried until both Harry and Ron came in that night after everyone was asleep. At first I thought was it was to see what was wrong but then I noticed they had this weird look in their eyes. Dumbledore Imperiused them and I could do nothing as they both took their turns beating and raping me. After they left I laid there bloody and broken and I started my escape plan. Once I was healthy enough to leave I knocked out Sirius Black and left, I ran and ran until I decided to apparate to my old home. It took about a week for me to realize what I had to do. Then today I went to the pub where I knew Lucius would be and then well, here I am." At the end of my speech I noticed Narscissa sniffling and wiping a tear from her eye and my father looked angry. Lucius looked upset as well but Draco's reaction is what took me by surprise. He looked angry like my father but also worried. I looked him in the eye and there seemed to be a silent truce called between us. I nodded slightly and he did too, then I looked back at my father.

"I swear, I'll kill them all if it's the last thing I do!" my father roared. "You are my daughter. There is no doubt. Your mother will be so happy. Though I wish to kill the entire Order, now is not the time. A believe a celebration dinner is in order and a ball to introduce you darling. Hermione Elizabeth Riddle, Heiress of the Dark."

**So what did you think? I'm going to say this now. I may take a while to update which I apologize for now but I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm still writing this as I go so if I get writers block then it'll take even longer. So I am open for ideas to help speed the process along and I will take opinions in so I can improve the story as I go. Anyways! I hope you liked it so far and I hope you wish to stick around long enough to see where this goes:) review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good News! here is chapter three! and i only stayed up till 2 in the morning to finish!haha! Enjoy!**

Chapter two:

"Tippy!" my father called for one of the Malfoy elves.

"Yes master?" the small house elf said as she appeared next to him.

"Tonight we will be having a welcoming home dinner for my daughter. Make a large five course dinner for about thirteen people. And set up a tea afterwards in Lady Malfoy's study down the hall. Also this is my daughter Hermione Riddle. You will respect her as you do me and the Malfoys."

"Yes sir. Tippy will serve her as well sir. Tippy will have dinner made and ready." Tippy said quickly and with a crack she was gone to start dinner.

"Narscissa? Will you show Hermione to one of the spare bedrooms and help her get ready for dinner tonight?" my father asked kindly; which I almost laughed at because the darkest wizard of the age was actually being kind and sweet. But then again he was a man too, not a power crazy lunatic; he knew to respect the people of the house even though he had more power over them. It made him seem more human, and it made me think over time I could grow to love him fully, not just because I had to being his daughter.

"Yes my Lord. What time do you expect us down for dinner?"

"I say about seven. That should give you plenty of time to get ready. I'll send Lorraine to come and help as well. I'm sure the three of you have some catching up to do." Narscissa nodded and smiled and gestured for me to follow. We went out into the same hall I started out in and went back through the foyer and went down the right hallway this time and up the stairs.

"Hermione dear, I truly am sorry for the way I behaved earlier. It was wrong of me to treat you so horrible." Narscissa said in a genuine tone.

"It's okay Mrs. Malfoy you didn't know the truth and you only acted the way you would to any other Muggleborn. I didn't take any offense to it knowing that once I explained the truth you wouldn't be saying those things anymore."

"Oh please to call me Cissa! Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel old. And even though you expected me to act that way I still shouldn't have. You are a guest in my home and I should always be kind to a guest no matter the blood status. I let my prejudices get in the way. Though to find out who you really are makes me feel even worse. I remember watching you as a young child and we would have so much fun! I've truly missed you dear. We all have. The Order must have put a Glamour Charm on you. You look nothing like how you did when you were little."

"Cissa it's really alright. And now that I've gotten my memories back I know I would have reacted the same way to having a Mudblood in my home. I now remember all the fun we had too. Though I don't remember what happened that night too clearly. I don't think I want to either. And a Glamour Charm? I've never thought of that. But it does explain how the Order could have concealed me so well. They made me the exact opposite of what a Pureblood is all about. In fact I've got no idea on what is right or wrong." I frowned at the end of my musings and I started to feel nervous for the first time that day.

"Don't you worry sweetheart. Your mother and I will help you while we all get ready for dinner we will explain the important things and then go into detail later." Cissa said with a smile. As we walked down the hallway of the second floor she started pointing out the different rooms. "Alright dear, the door on the left is Pansy Parkinson's for when she visits and the one on the right is Blaise Zabini's. The one at the very end on the left is Draco's wing; yes he has his own wing. And then right across the hall from him will be your wing."

"Do Blaise and Pansy have their own wings?" I asked.

"No they don't but they don't stay for long when they come and they usually spend their time in Draco's wing with him. You will be spending much more time here and I know you would want some privacy." She explained. It made sense when she put it that way but it felt weird to have my own wing in someone else's home. I just nodded and followed her through my, now, door.

"We can decorate it however you would like tomorrow if you like. We can make a shopping trip of it and we can drag Draco along to carry our things!" she laughed at her own joke and I giggled a little at the thought of Draco Malfoy carrying all of our shopping bags.

"That would be really fun!" I agreed. I looked around at my wing. There were three doors; the one at the end of the small hallway led to my bedroom, the one on the left led to my own study, and the one on the right led to what appeared to be a lounge room to relax in. They weren't decorated as much as the rest of the house, but that was probably because no one went in this wing often. The walls were white and the furniture was a light green color with light beige rugs. It was simple but still grand at the same time. If this was going to be all mine though I knew I needed a new color scheme. As pretty as it was it just wasn't me. We walked into the bedroom which had the same colors as the other rooms, there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a fireplace with some chairs and a small table around it and a large book shelf on one wall. There were three doors in here as well, one led to a balcony and one to the bathroom and the other to a giant walk-in closet. In the bathroom there was a big Jacuzzi sized bathtub with jets and tons of different bath oils and bubbles on one of the sides. There was a large separate shower next to it framed with glass walls. There was a separate room for the toilet and across from the bathtub and shower there was a big mirror and a counter with two sinks. Next to that, was a large vanity with makeup and hair products adorning its surface. There was a cute little white chair in front of it completing the 'princess' look. I realized that this room was made for a girl; Narscissa obviously had always wanted a daughter, I could see it in the faraway look in her eyes as she looked around the room. I didn't say anything; I just let her keep to her thoughts and waited for her to come back to the present.

She snapped out of her daze and smiled at me. A knock on the bathroom door startled the both of us; we turned around and saw my beautiful mother standing with a big smile and large tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't believe it until now. My baby girl is really home. You don't look like you but I know it's you Hermione the empty piece of my heart has been filled again. Oh my darling little girl!" my mother ran up and hugged me close and cried silently while kissing my head and forehead all over, vowing to never let me go again. I hugged her back fiercely and tried my best to keep my tears in. Finally after a few minutes she pulled back and held my face in her hands and smiled a watery smile. Narscissa coughed lightly to catch our attention.

"We really should be getting ready you know. We have a few hours to catch up and talk." She smiled with her own tears in her eyes.

"Oh Cissa come here!" my mother pull her into a hug and we all laughed, sniffled and wiped our last tears away.

"I better shower really quick to get this process started." I laughed.

"Oh yes dear! Cissa and I will be in your bedroom getting a nice outfit for you to wear." My mother grabbed Cissa's wrist and dragged her back to my room. I quickly found a towel in one of the cabinets and took a showered. I thought on how the past month had gone. First I found out my life was a lie, and then I was tortured by a man who I saw as wise and kind, a protector even. My best friends raped and beat me, yes they were Imperiused but I knew after a while it wore off and it became personal. Harry had whispered in my ear how much he had wanted to do this to me. Ron laughed every time I screamed in pain; no one came to help me. _Enough! _I thought to myself, _this is no time to get all upset over the past._ I knew I was tough a strong when I told my father and the Malfoys what had happened but it was still fresh and it still hurt. They were my best friends and even though I knew the truth I figured I could hide it and pretend I was Mudblood Granger for life. But when they betrayed me I knew I could never be her again. It would only been a matter of time until they both had their wicked ways with me without Dumbledore's help. They never saw me as anything more as a piece of trash with brains to help them get through tough situations. I was a new person now; I could be anything I wanted. And I would personally deliver death to Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Harry potter was my father's prey, but I would be satisfied with those two. In this moment I felt my evil streak running through me and I smiled. I really was my father's daughter.

I stood in the water for a few minutes and let it wash away the old me and I embraced the new me with open arms. I turned off the water and stepped out drying myself with my towel. Before stepping into my bedroom I threw on a robe and looked in the mirror. I still looked like Hermione Granger, with long wild curly hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. I was dull. The Order did a good job at making me blend in. I went into my bedroom and saw the two older women looking at an interior designer magazine and I laughed at the two of them. They were lying on my bed on their stomachs with their feet raised into the air like two teenagers. They looked up at me and smiled and rolled off the bed to start getting me ready for the dinner.

"Can I ask a favor?" I said quietly.

"Of course darling!" my mother said at the same time Narscissa said "What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could take these Glamour Charms off. I don't want to have any traces of the Order on me." I ended bitterly.

"Yes we can do that first." My mother said, I noticed a bit of anger in her voice. Though it wasn't directed towards me, it was to the Order. She pulled me into the bathroom and stopped in front of the vanity mirror. She stood behind me and placed both hands on my shoulders, Narscissa stood next to me but facing me and she looked me up and down, deciding where to start.

"Well I suppose we will start with your head and work our way down." Narscissa smiled at me and my mother nodded at her. Narscissa pointed her wand at my hair and murmured the counter charms quietly as she mover her wand down slowly, making sure to get every detail. It was a strange feeling, my body stretched and shrank and grew until it was right again.

I was beautiful. I had thick, long slightly curly dark red hair that went to my waist. My skin seemed to pale even more but it was beautiful with my dark hair and vibrant green eyes. I grew at least three inches to an average 5'6". My breasts went from a tiny A to a large D; it made me seem even thinner than I already was. My butt grew too and my legs seemed to go on for days. I had plump pouty lips and a cute button nose. I felt beautiful. I was flawless it seemed.

"Oh Mia you are so beautiful." my mother whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but if we continue gawking at her she will never be ready!" Narscissa laughed and had me sit down in the vanity chair. She started on my hair while my mother did my makeup. The whole time they both gave me tips on how to act, sit, stand, eat, etc., there was so much to know about being a Pureblood and I had to learn most of it within four hours. But I absorbed it all with a thirst for new knowledge and found it all intriguing. Most Pureblood girls probably found it boring and repetitive to learn it as they grew up but I had been taken from that lifestyle so it was all so new to me.

We had about an hour and a half left by the time my hair and makeup was done. They turned the chair to face the mirror and I gasped. I was even more beautiful now than a few hours ago. My hair had been curled into big swooping curls that framed my face but the top half was pinned back away from my face. My make up was light and simple, I had simple cat-eye eyeliner and my eyelashes framed my eyes making them appear bigger than they already were. And my lips had a deep red that made my pale skin pop wonderfully against it. I had a light blush to give me some color and I looked like a goddess.

"You two should really take this up as a job, I look so perfect!" I gushed to them.

"We have thought about it but we don't want other people looking as gorgeous as we do." Cissa joked.

"We couldn't have that." My mother agreed. "Alright come! You need to get dressed!" We all went back to the bedroom where they showed me the dress they had picked out and what shoes to wear before they left to go get themselves ready.

"Draco will come and collect you before dinner darling; you will make a grand entrance when your father announces your name and Draco will escort you to your seat." My mother said hastily as she left behind Cissa.

I turned to the outfit lying before me. It was beautiful and expensive looking, but I would have to get used to that. It was knee length and black, the sleeves were lace and went to my elbows. It had a plunging neck line showing off my cleavage but not too much. It was elegant yet sexy and tight, hugging my curves in all the right places. My shoes were black strappy stilettos with crystal buckles. I looked amazing. I still had an hour left by the time I got the dress on so I went over to the book shelves and looked for an interesting book.

I had been reading a book about different pain inflicted spells when a light knock on the door broke my concentration. I marked my place, set the book down and made my way to the door to open it. It was Draco; I smiled at him nervously as he looked me up and down with his mouth open slightly. I smirked at his boldness.

"If you leave your mouth open like that you'll catch flies." I giggled and used two fingers to run from below his ear to his chin where I closed his jaw, the whole time keeping eye contact. I slowly dropped my hand, immediately missing the contact, and smirked even more. His stormy grey eyes were mixed with emotions, one being lust. I backed up a little to let him in my room and he stepped in slowly. I turned and got my wand from the coffee table near the fire place and then walked back over to him.

"You look a lot better than that Mudblood Granger you once were, you're beautiful." he said as he offered his arm out for me to take. I blushed and looped my arm through his and we began walking down to the dining room.

"Thank you Mal- Draco. I'm sorry, old habits die hard." I smiled apologetically. He chuckled and shook his head.

We walked down the stairs in comfortable silence and when we reached the door to the dining room Draco stopped and waited. We seemed to make it just in time to hear my father announcing me.

"And I would be proud to introduce to you our long lost daughter; Hermione Elizabeth Riddle!"

**More good news I know what I will me doing for the next two to three chapters so that will move this story along:) I just need to type them haha! Things will get a little faster when I send them to school hopefully haha!Anywho! I hope you liked this chapter! And a review from someone asked "If he was imperiused does that mean Hermione can turn Harry dark?" Well if that happened in the actual books things would have ended a lot sooner. And in my story I could do that but Hermione hates Harry because, well you know, so she wants nothing more than to kill him or have him dead. So she will leave him on the "Light" so he will be killed. But as I said up above the Imperious wore off on Harry and they continued to hurt her so it was only a matter of time that it would have happened anyways. Dumbledore just sped the process up. Well Review please! Tell me the good and the bad and I will do what I can:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! I am so sorry about how long it took! One of my best friends graduated and then I had party after party for all the graduations. I've been so busy! I haven't even been home for the past two weeks but now I am and I will have two more chapters up shortly I promise! So enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

Chapter three:

Hearing my father call my name out to the guests in the room made me nervous. I wanted to turn around and run back up to my room and lock myself in. I didn't know who would be in the room other than my parents and the Malfoys. I looked over at Draco and gulped; he gave me a smile and urged me forward, so I took a step. One foot in front of the other and soon the doors were being opened by themselves it seemed and we were in the dining room. It was very large; there was a long oak table with plush chairs around it and a great big chandelier hanging above it. There, of course, were paintings of family on the walls and a large fire place at the other end of the room making the whole room warm. The walls were a cream color with a very light gray trim; the table was set with the finest china and silverware. It was very elegant.

Draco pulled my chair out for me and I sat down; I was on my father's left side with my mother on my left. Across from me were Lucius and Narscissa to his right. Draco sat down next to his mother and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back politely and looked at the rest of the guests at the table. Aside from my mother, father and the Malfoys there was Pansy and her parents, Blaise and his parents and a small toddler in Mrs. Zabini's lap, his sister. The adults had a look of shock on their faces, the teens did too but more of a confused look, like they had no idea the Dark Lord was capable of having children, but the adults looked as if they had seen a ghost in a way. From how the Malfoys had acted earlier I assumed they thought I was dead as well. It made me wonder what the Order had done all those years ago. I would have to ask my father.

"I know this is a shock to all of you, and it will be an even bigger shock to the rest of the Death Eaters, but I chose to tell my inner circle before everyone else. As you may remember years ago I had a daughter, well I still do, but after certain events what we will not speak of for now we believed she was dead. This morning my daughter came home to my wife and I, though disguised, she told us of how the Order's precious Albus Dumbledore reacted to her finding out her true heritage. We will get our revenge. But for the rest of the night, and summer, we will all do our best to welcome her home and make her feel comfortable after all this time she has lost with us." My father said and looked at me with a smile full of fatherly love. I wanted to get up and hug him, but I knew it wasn't appropriate at the moment. My 'father' in my old life was always doting on me and spoiling me but in his eyes there was a lack of pure love for a daughter. I never noticed until now, seeing it in my real fathers' eyes made me feel happy and actually loved for me. I could see all the pride and love and happiness he held just for me. It felt nice.

The people sitting around the table nodded in understanding and smiled in my direction. I blushed and smiled back. I looked at Draco again and he was looking right at me causing me to relax a little in my seat. He was the only one besides my parents and his parents who knew the truth and he didn't hold who I was against me. I was glad my father didn't say who I used to be, I don't think I could have handled the others reactions. There was slight chatter in between the adults but when the first course of food came out it became silent.

Dinner passed by quickly with only the incident of when Mrs. Zabini put little Aubrielle in her own seat to eat dessert, it ended up down her little dress but after a few spells it was all cleaned up. We were currently in the large sitting room having tea. It was a light blue room with matching blue couches and chairs with silver lining on them. There were white little end tables and a white coffee table with a large fire place in full flame keeping the winter chill out of the room.

"So Hermione, it has been quite a while since you've been home. I assume this is all very different from your Order Quarters. This must be very overwhelming to you. When you visit them will you be giving them pointers on décor?" said Mrs. Parkinson. I looked at her with an offended look and sneered back a reply.

"For your information, Mrs. Parkinson, I will not be returning to that blasphemous place. I would be much happier to watch it burn down with the whole lot inside. I think next time you have a comment on where I came from, you should know what exactly what happened." At the end of my rant I had caught the attention of everyone else in the room. My father looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I could see the amusement in his eyes. The other adults, aside from the Malfoys- who knew what I meant about 'what had happened'- had shocked, confused looks on their faces, my mother had worry to add to her conflicted emotions. "I apologize for my rudeness, but your comment took me off guard. I don't feel the need to explain myself of the past. But I can assure you that it doesn't need to be explained. It is far too painful at the moment. We will leave it at that. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'd like to go back up to my room if that is okay." I looked at my father towards the end.

"Yes darling its fine. In fact would you mind taking Draco, Blaise, and Pansy? I would like to talk to the adults alone. And you should try to get to know them. Do not worry about offending anyone sweetheart. I know it is hard. Though I hope someday soon you will be able to talk about it all." I could see the pain and anger in my father eyes, I felt bad about not telling the rest of them about what happened but I had already talked about some of it earlier, and that was harder than I thought it would be. I knew I would eventually tell them, but today wasn't the day. I nodded at him and the four of us got up and turned to leave when Mrs. Parkinson gently grabbed my wrist and spoke.

"I am sorry dear, I spoke before thinking. That was uncalled for. I hope we can become closer and I agree with your father, I hope one day you can overcome whatever it is that has hurt you."

"It's alright, like I said it just took me off guard. I didn't mean to snap at you. And I hope I can too, today just isn't that day." I smiled a small smile at her and followed the others out of the room.

We ended up going to Dracos' wing instead of mine, which was okay with me, and into his own lounge room. His wing was pretty much the same as mine with the same amount of rooms, except the color scheme was way different. He had silver and green everything in the lounge, very Slytherin of him. From what I could see his study was green and silver too. Draco gestured for us to take a seat and we did while he went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle full of an amber liquid, Firewhiskey, and four glasses.

I sat down on the sofa while Blaise and Pansy sat on two reclining armchairs and got comfortable by taking their shoes off. I took mine off as well and leaned back against the sofa and looked around awkwardly. No one had spoken the entire time from walking up here till now.

"Alright you two don't act all shy, yes she's the Dark Lord's daughter but she won't bite your head off. Trust me I would know." He winked at me and I giggled a little and the other two smiled at me and Pansy got up to come introduce herself to me.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, if you didn't already know, and I hope we become good friends. Not because you're the Dark Lords Daughter but because you look like a smart girl compared to the rest of the girls at Hogwarts, I can't have a conversation with them about actual things other than make up and boys. You are smart I can tell." She smiled and shook my hand. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm Hermione, obviously, and I think we will be good friends too. And unlike the other girls you speak of, yes I can actually have a conversation." I laughed at her joking look of relief. I could now see her and I being friends. When I was Hermione Granger we were enemies. We hated each other and she made fun of me constantly. I only hoped that when we did become friends and I finally got the courage to tell my father's inner circle my past she wouldn't hate me again. I needed friends in this new life, and I could see myself being very close with these three in the room, even Blaise who I had yet to talk to. Speaking of, he walked over and pushed Pansy out of the way in a joking manner to introduce himself.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, and I think you and I will be even better friends than you and Pansy, see she is crazy and it might be smart for you to stop talking to her now."-"Hey!"- "Plus I'm a lot better looking than her of you know what I mean." He winked and kissed the back of my hand causing me to blush and smile.

"Hello Blaise, and that's not nice. I think Pansy is just fine. Maybe you're the crazy one." I joked with him. He pretended to look offended and then he laughed causing the other two in the room to laugh along. Blaise and Pansy went back to their seats and Draco sat next to me and poured some Firewhiskey into all four cups and passed them to each of us.

"Well I'm glad the awkward silence is over, we all need to get to know each other before school starts back up again in three weeks, well at least we need to get to know Hermione, and what better way than to drink and talk." Draco said with a smile and we all took a drink. We all sat, drank, laughed and talked for the next hour until Pansy and Blaise had to leave.

"Oh Hermione! We must go to Diagon Alley tomorrow! You need school supplies I'm sure and we can bond over a shopping trip. The boys can tag along to carry our bags and we can have lunch! Oh! I'm excited! Please tell me you'll come!" I laughed at Pansy's excitement and nodded my head in agreement.

"That would be great! Actually my mother and Draco's mother wanted to take me shopping and now we can all go. You can have your mother come too and that will give me time to bond with them. Blaise your mother too! We can make a big day out of it. I'll ask my mother in the morning I'm sure she will love the idea." I smiled big at my new friend. Blaise just nodded and chuckled while Draco nodded but seemed reluctant about going shopping with six women.

"Oh yes! I'll tell my mother and Blaise you better tell your mother! Or I'll owl her myself! I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow Hermione! Bye Draco. Come Blaise our families are waiting!" I hugged them both goodbye and laughed at how controlling Pansy was to Blaise; it reminded me of a married couple where the husband just followed what his wife said. It was cute though; I secretly hoped to see those two getting together in the future. After they left I grabbed my shoes and turned to leave too.

"Wait; let me walk you to your room." Draco stood up and took my shoes from me and smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back. We walked in comfortable silence across the hall into my wing and to my bedroom door. "Well, goodnight Mal-Draco. Sorry, that's the second time tonight. It's just I'm so used to being Hermione Granger." I smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. Actually I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It was very offensive. I never meant to be so terrible; in fact I apologize for being a complete arse to you for the past four years. If I had known the truth I wouldn't have been so mean."

"It's okay; I didn't even know the truth so you couldn't have either. You were only doing what you believed was right. Mudbloods are beneath us. If our roles were reversed I would have been the same way I'm sure."

"That's true," he agreed. "I'm also very sorry about what the people in the Order did to you. For someone to be 'the Light' they sure seem to have done some terrible things."

"You don't need to apologize on their behalf. You didn't do what they did. You may have tormented me in school but you didn't beat me, or rape me, or steal my memories and force me into a life I wouldn't have chosen had I known the truth. They did. And they will pay." I snarled in anger then slowly my eyes filled with tears. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his shoulder. It all just hit me all at once. I had finally let it all get to me and I needed to let it out. For the past month of hiding I hadn't actually had the time to grieve over what happened with the Order. I was too busy worrying they would burst through the door and take me away and torture me even more, just for being a Riddle. And now I felt safe, not just because I had Draco holding me, but safe here with my parents, safe with the Malfoys. I knew once the Death Eaters knew Voldemort had a daughter I would be even safer. Being with the Order, before I knew the truth, I never felt completely safe. The Death Eaters would launch random attacks on the Order members and because the Order was 'the Light' they wouldn't use any spells they considered 'too dark' leaving us still in school and underage to use magic basically defenseless. They couldn't do much of anything to protect us other than lock us away in one of the safe houses. I had thought I was on the winning side of the war. But I knew now that my father had the upper hand and the Ministry still refused to acknowledge his return. It had been about six months and with all the Death Eater attacks you would think Fudge would just admit it. The rest of the Wizarding World was being led by a fool. But their suspicions were becoming more and more pronounced. It would be only a matter of time before they knew the truth.

"It's going to be okay Hermione. I know school starts again and it's going to be hard. But I'm sure you'll get sorted into Slytherin and I'll protect you. So will Blaise and Pansy. They may not know the truth but I can already tell they care about you. The rest of Slytherin house will take care of you too. Once your father announces your existence to the Death Eaters at the Christmas Ball you'll have even more protected. You don't realize what being his daughter brings with it. You are going to be a Princess to them." His words made me feel a little better until I remembered that I would be going to Hogwarts as a new student. I got nervous; mentioning the Ball didn't help either. I looked up at him and scowled a little.

"Don't remind me of all of that. I'm so nervous, what if they don't like me? And what if when I go back to school Dumbledore knows who I am and tries to hurt me?" I started to get scared at the thought of seeing Dumbledore again. I held onto Draco even tighter. He picked me up and opened my bedroom door and walked over to my bed and set me down. He walked around and went to lie on the other side, taking his shoes off in the process. He pulled me against his side and spoke again.

"They will love you, you are smart and kind and beautiful. The Death Eaters aren't savages. They are a group of purebloods so they are fighting for a cause they believe in. And I'm sure your father will come up with a whole back story and everything to prevent Dumbledore from getting suspicious. And even if he did figure it out he wouldn't be able to do anything to a student at school. He would ruin his saintly image and he wouldn't do that. And like I said the whole house will protect you. I will protect you. We are in the same year, if you want I can make sure I'm with you at all times and if I'm not with you someone else will be. Don't worry Hermione. You will be taken care of."

"But what if he calls me to his office? And does something to me and takes my memories away? He has done it before, he could do it again."

"Well, I won't let you go alone. I will come up with something that will ensure you are not alone. I'll make sure Potter and the Weasel stay away from you too. It wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore sent them to do his dirty work. You will be safe I promise." He tilted my face up towards his and made me look into his eyes so I could see he was serious. I believe him; I knew in that moment I could trust him with everything. I would have nothing to worry about. And I knew I had to tell him, Blaise and Pansy the complete truth; the truths that I couldn't even tell my father earlier that day.

"Draco I have more of what happened to me to tell you. I couldn't say it all today to my father. I didn't want to hurt him so completely. And I know it's going to hurt to say it all but I know I can trust you. I just feel really safe with you. Even though just hours ago you thought I was filth beneath your shoes. But I know you're not really like that, only because you were raised that way. You are the only one besides our parents who know who I am and what happened but you didn't give me a look of sympathy. You looked so upset though, why?"

"When I heard you say what I thought would never happen I was disgusted. I've watched you be friends with those two for four and a half years now. From the outside it seemed like you would do anything for them and they used you for your brains. From the inside I'm sure it seemed like they cared and they were your best friends. They were good actors I'll give them credit for that; but I never imagined they would hurt you like that. They didn't seem like they had that in them, they are fighting for the 'good' side. I figured you would end up with one of them and I would watch them use you and use you until they could finally get rid of you. But even as a Slytherin, and a pureblood; I would never have done any of that. Even if you were Hermione Granger, Muggleborn witch, and if I were one of those two, I wouldn't use you or hurt you. You're smart. I never knew how you never saw them for what they truly were, but I can see now that Dumbledore had you under a spell of some sorts to trail you along like that. I can assure you that will never happen to you again. Not while I'm around. Nothing's going to harm you. I won't let it happen. I personally will watch over you if that is what it takes. Well only if you're okay with that."

"Draco, its fine; I don't mind having someone take care of me. I've never had that before. It's always been me having to take care of myself. Dumbledore made me take my 'parents' memories away; he said it was the best thing for them, that I would be protecting them from the worst. At the time I didn't know the truth and that was the worst thing that I could have done to my family. And that meant that I had no one to take care of me and love me. Harry and Ron became distant after my father's return and said I was going through a lot and that it would be best if I were to be left out of everything for a while. That's when I truly felt alone; my 'parents' were gone and my best friends stayed locked up in their rooms for the entire summer. And when school started they got girlfriends and I was on the back burner. Honestly I doubt they even thought of me. I've been alone for a very long time it seems, and now all of you have welcomed me with open arms; that's something the Order never would have done." In that moment I realized how alone in the world I truly was and how finding my true family was the complete opposite. Maybe leaving behind everything I had grown to know and love wouldn't be so hard. Everything was so different now; I wouldn't get a reminder of who I used to be every second of the day. I really could move on and forget the old me and embrace this new, beautiful, confident me.

"Hermione, don't let all the bad they did to you bring you down. You have so much better now; a family that really loves and cares for you and new friends that will love and care for you just the same. Not to mention the Death Eaters; they will protect you with their life without your father telling them to."

"Thank you Draco; I really mean that. Honestly, I didn't think you would all be so welcoming when I first decided to come here. I expected harsh glares and cold remarks but you have proved me wrong. That's what I get for judging you before getting to know you. I can't wait to be this new me honestly. I want to be a whole new me, and leave behind my past. And I can see all of you in my future caring more than anyone ever did in my old life. I want to tell you, Blaise and Pansy everything tomorrow; before we leave to Diagon Alley."

"Are you sure? If you aren't ready then you don't have to. We aren't rushing you into anything."

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure. I don't want to have this pain inside anymore. I need to let it out and I trust the three of you so I know that you won't turn your back on me when you know everything."

"What about your parents; and the rest of the inner circle?"

"In time I will tell them; I don't want to hurt my parents more than they already are. They just got back their daughter who they thought was dead this whole time; I think they need more time of happiness of my return before they get their hearts broken by the horrors of my past." Draco nodded in understanding. His eyes held pain though; he must now realize it was a lot worse than he thought.

"Alright, I will call for them after breakfast and we can talk in my lounge room if you would like."

"That would be perfect Draco; we could have some snacks or something too so it will be more relaxed. Well as relaxed as it can get with the circumstances."

"I'll have one of the elves prepare something. I think I should be getting to bed now. Will you be alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry; you must be tired. I didn't mean to keep you up; I'll be fine now. Thank you for comforting me even though I ruined your shirt in the process." He chuckled a little and stood to leave. I stood too and walked with him to my door.

"Goodnight Draco. Sweet dreams." I hugged him around his middle and buried my face in his chest.

"Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well and I'll come by tomorrow morning to walk you down to breakfast." He hugged me back and then left to his own quarters.

With a sigh I closed the door and went to my closet to get some pajamas. After changing and washing my face I got comfortable under my covers. I thought I would spend most of the night awake tossing and turning but I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was nervous but excited for the next day's events but I was confident everything would go smoothly. It was time to embrace my future.

**I hope this chapter was okay I feel like I may have rambled a bit but I know the next chapter will be better. It will explain things a lot more and you get to see more bonding between Hermione and her mom. So let me know what you think! Oh! Also I don't think I will be bringing anyone else from the Order over to the "Dark" side. I understand that Ginny is used waay too much in these type of Fanfics so I'm not going to use her. I can't think of anyone else to bring over, maybe the twins, or someone else? If you really think I should bring someone else over let me know and I'll see what I can do with them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! I included pictures with Hermione's outfits because I feel like i don't explain them well haha!Enjoy!**

Chapter four:

The next morning I woke up early and looked around the room; it was quiet and peaceful. I remembered what I was going to be doing today and got excited but then I remembered that I would be talking to Blaise, Pansy and Draco. I got nervous again; I seemed to be getting nervous a lot over the past twenty-four hours but things had been going in my favor so far and I hoped my luck would stick.

I got up and walked to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day; it was cold so I would need warm clothes, not a dress. I found a white long-sleeve, curve hugging shirt and a red high waist skirt that stopped mid thigh but it didn't hug me it was pleated like a school girl skirt. I got some thick black tights to put under it with some black pumps to match. **(** pin/189643834282869625/**)** I brought my outfit with me into the bathroom to shower and get ready. I showered fast and got dressed then went to my vanity to do my hair and makeup. I parted my dark red hair down the middle and curled it outwards in big swooping curls and placed a black knitted hat on my head then put on simple makeup. I had small cat-eye eyeliner and a dark red lipstick making my pale skin look creamy and flawless. I put on small stud earrings and double checked myself in the mirror, satisfied I went back into my bedroom and got a black trench coat and a small white leather clutch purse with a long chain ready for when I left to go shopping later. I had just placed them on my small couch when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I smiled and went to answer it knowing it would be Draco.

"Good morning Draco. How did you sleep?" he was dressed in black khaki pants with a dark green button down shirt and a black vest over that with some black leather shoes. His shirt was left unbuttoned at the neck and he didn't wear a tie; he looked proper but relaxed at the same time, he looked good. His blonde hair was messy but he made it look so wonderful, it was better than his usual slicked back look he used to wear when he was younger.

"Good morning Hermione; yes I did sleep well. What about you?" he smiled back at me.

"Yes actually, I was very tired and instead of tossing and turning all night I slept like a rock." I laughed.

"I'm glad. Now breakfast will be waiting for us; shall we?" he held his arm out for me to take just like before dinner the night before and I took it without hesitation.

"I owled Pansy and Blaise just a few minutes ago, letting them know to come in about an hour. I figured that would be enough time to eat and go back up to my rooms. I also told one of the elves to prepare some tea and biscuits. Are you sure you want to do this?" he said as we started walking down to the dining room.

"That will be perfect Draco. I'm very sure; if I want to have a solid good friendship with all of you I think I need to be completely honest. Also in order to leave behind everything I need to have support from you guys. This isn't going to be a walk in the park and I have a feeling that you will all be there no matter what. And I know I could go through life never telling the truth but that would be wrong. They deserve to know. So do you."

"Just know that if you want to stop at anytime that we won't be upset. We will still be there for you no matter what. I can already tell that Blaise and Pansy care about you a lot; as do I." I smiled up at him and laid my head against his arm as we walked.

We reached the dining room and Draco released my arm and I followed him to a seat which he pulled out for me. I expected him to sit away from me but he surprised me by sitting next to me and I smiled. Our parents were already at the table waiting for us to arrive to start breakfast. Lucius sat at the head of the table instead of my father; apparently my father only sat there when his followers were around.

"Good morning dears. How did you sleep?" Narscissa greeted us.

"Very well mother." Draco said politely.

"Yes very well. Good morning to everyone." I smiled pleasantly at everyone.

"Hermione darling are you up to a trip to Diagon Alley today? I know we talked about it yesterday but we don't have to if you don't want to." My mother asked as she smeared cream cheese on a bagel.

"Actually mother I would love to go today. And I was also wondering if you would like to make a big day out of it. Pansy and I wanted to go shopping and bond and have the boys come along as well. I also wanted to have you and Cissa come too along with Pansy and Blaises' mothers. I know I need to get things to redo my rooms; but I also need school supplies. I left everything behind when I left the Order; not to mention Dumbledore took my wand when he found out that I knew who I was. I feel very empty without my wand."

"Of course dear! We will stop and get you a new wand first and then we will get the rest of your school things then we will get your room things and have lunch while we are out."

"Thank you mother!"

"Anything for you darling. What time would you like to leave?"

"How about eleven? I wanted to talk to Pansy and Blaise before we go out and I think two hours will be enough time."

"That is perfect darling I have some business things to do with Narscissa anyways." My father cleared his throat catching my attention.

"Speaking of school darling; we are going to need a plan and a story for you. Would you mind meeting with all of us in Lucius's study after you get back from shopping?"

"Not at all father; I have some other things I would like to talk about as well."

"Good sweetheart; now excuse me I have some affairs of certain imprisoned Death Eaters to handle. I shall see you later darling." My father stood and as he walked out of the room he kissed me and my mother on the head and left. Lucius finished eating quickly and followed after him leaving Narscissa, my mother, Draco and I to finish talking about what we would need in Diagon Alley that day.

When we finished eating my mother and Cissa left to one of the rooms together while Draco and I went up to his rooms just in time to see Pansy and Blaise stepping out of the fireplace.

"Pansy! My mother agreed to having a big shopping trip today!" I ran and hugged her.

"Oh yay! My mother agreed as well. And Blaises mother did too. I just stopped by to confirm it with them and I'm sure your mother will owl them the plans."

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said excitedly.

"Well good morning to you too Hermione." Blaise said sarcastically with his arms open for a hug which I stepped into and laughed.

"Sorry Blaise; good morning. I was just eager to confirm our plans for the day." He just laughed at me.

"So why did you ask us to come so early? I could have slept longer." He said jokingly.

"Well I wish it was happy; but it's serious. You see I want to tell you three the whole truth of what has brought me to this point. I only hope you don't hate me when I tell you." I looked down at my feet nervously.

"Hermione I don't think anything could make us hate you. But we are listening." Pansy said and took a seat the rest of us following her example. I sat next to Draco; he knew most of everything and I knew he would comfort me when it got too hard to say.

"Well to start; I used to be Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, best friends to Harry and Ron, part of the Order of the Phoenix." I looked at the two of them gauging their reactions. I watched their faces go from shocked to confusion then to curiosity.

"Well that isn't what I was expecting; but continue obviously that is no longer true." Pansy said encouraging me to go on.

"Well when winter break first started I went back to the Order Headquarters and I was bored and went to the library to read something. I found a book on memory spells and potions; you see earlier in the summer, after my father's return to the world, Dumbledore had me erase my 'parents' memories and send them away. He told me it was the only way to protect them and I believe him so I did it. So when I came across the book I figured I should get to know more on the subject; I found a spell on how to restore lost memories and I got curious. I honestly didn't expect to find anything out of the ordinary, I was wrong; all these memories turned up of many terrible things that the people I trusted did to me." I looked at them again before continuing.

"What do you mean terrible things?" Blaise asked.

"I remembered Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin torturing and threatening me then taking my memories away. Before I knew I was a witch, before I started school at Hogwarts, they would come to my house and freeze my 'parents' and take me into a different room and ask questions about my family and I would talk about my 'parents' but I would sometimes get flashes of my real family and they would torture me for remembering things like that. They would yell at me to forget them that they were dead to me and I would just nod my head because I didn't know what they were talking about then they would Obliviate me and I would go about my day as if nothing happened. But I do remember I would sometimes have bruises and small cuts that I didn't know how I got them but I just passed it off as me being clumsy. Apparently they would come every week to 'check' on me; of course I never remembered these visits. Then when I did start going to Hogwarts Dumbledore would have me go to his office and the same things carried on but as I got older he got rougher and used more powerful spells on me practically leaving me hanging on by a thread before he would heal me and Obliviate me then give me different memories that I would run back and tell Harry and Ron about. Dumbledore always seemed to push me towards the two; to make sure I was always loyal to them. And he would make sure they kept an eye on me for 'strange' behavior. In third year he had Lupin as a teacher and it added more meetings; two a week, one with Dumbledore and another with Lupin. I was always so tired that year and I never truly knew why; I was using a Time-Turner that year to balance my schedule so I pinned it on that. Then Sirius Black was found innocent by us but was still a fugitive he stayed hidden at the Order Headquarters and over the summer before the Quidditch World Cup I would be brought over and tortured by him as well. But with Sirius, he was locked up for such a long time that the lack of human contact got to him. He would get very handsy you could say and force himself onto me. When I got my memories back it explained why I'm always so jumpy around him; now I believe I fear him more than anyone else in the Order. Fourth year began and with all the worries about the Triwizard Tournament and Moody being a fake Dumbledore saw me less; maybe once every two weeks. Then of course my father returned and that's when Dumbledore had me send my parents away and I came to stay at the Order Headquarters. I was so determined to get involved in the Order; it was all I wanted to do, Dumbledore stopped torturing me and let me be. He must have thought he finally cracked me down into what he wanted me to be; he didn't feel the need to worry about me being the real me. Also he was very concerned about making sure Harry was safe and with Harry using magic out of school didn't help. Though he hasn't been talking to Harry at all this entire school year so far; it's all Harry talks about. Then about a week and a half ago is when I found out the truth. Dumbledore walked in on me panting from all the harsh memories and the book lying open next to me on the floor; I remember being terrified of what he would do. He was so angry, he threw so many different spells at me and it all hurt so much. I don't remember anything he said until he stopped and started healing me; he told me to keep my mouth shut about being Voldemort's daughter. He couldn't take my memories from me after I used the spell so he threatened me instead; though the thought of being his daughter repulsed me so much that I didn't plan on saying anything in the first place. Until, later that night when Harry and Ron came into my room; I had been crying to myself and I was terrified that someone would come up and hurt me even more. I was relieved when it was them, until Harry hit me. Both boys started hitting me and throwing spells at me; at first they were both Imperiused I could tell but then I saw it wear off and then the beatings they gave me were genuine. They wanted to hurt me; they told me how much they wanted to get rid of me, how I was such a bother and a waste of time. Then they both took turns raping me. They, unlike the others who hurt me, didn't heal my wounds. I was left bleeding and bruised and with broken bones. And Dumbledore had taken my wand so I thought I was going to die; then Sirius came up a few hours later and healed me up mostly aside from bruises and cuts. He attempted to rape me again but I managed to knock him out and escape that place. I ran and ran until I went back to my old home. I stayed there for a week and well, here I am. I didn't tell my father the whole truth of what happened to me. I didn't want to break his heart before he got the chance to be happy that I was home again. But I know that I had to tell you guys. In order for us to be friends I needed you guys to know who I used to be. If you don't want to be friends with me now that you know the truth I'll understand." I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt a tear hit my hands. At some point during my story the tea and biscuits had been placed on the coffee table; though no one touched it. I looked over at Pansy and Blaise to see Pansy wiping tears away and Blaise had a pained look. I glanced over at Draco to see a look of pain and outrage; I started to get worried that they hated me even more than before when I was Granger.

"Hermione, I don't think I can hate you after all that you went through. You never asked for any of that yet you're sitting here right now worried about us hating you. If we had known the truth; or even if you had known the truth we wouldn't have treated you the way we did. It wasn't right; even if you were Hermione Granger we shouldn't have tormented you in school. You were still a person, and you were going through so much with Dumbledore and the Order. We only made it worse; I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. I hope that _you _can forgive _me_. I was terrible to you and you didn't deserve any of it." Pansy had risen up from her seat and kneeled in front of me; she took my hands in hers and looked at me pleadingly with tears in her eyes. I was shocked; I didn't expect her to be begging me for forgiveness. Not Pansy Parkinson, Pureblood Slytherin. I never thought she would beg, but here she was and I knew in a heartbeat I would forgive her.

"Pansy it's alright; you don't need to beg me for anything. I would have forgiven you anyways. Like I told Draco last night; you were only doing what you thought was appropriate. I mean I think if our roles were reversed I would have done the same thing. I used to think that Muggleborns belonged in the Wizarding World but the Order made me feel the complete opposite. They treated me terribly and sometimes I just wanted to leave this world behind. They all but chased me away; so clearly they don't want Muggleborns in this world either. Now I'm a Pureblood, well I've always been one but anyways, and I can see how they truly don't belong. I can understand how you would hate me and torment me when we all thought I was Mudblood Granger. I won't hold it against you; not when I would be the same way." Pansy stood up and hugged me and I hugged her back; I knew her and I would be great friends. Now that she knew the truth there would be no secrets between us; I felt like I had a real friend for the first time since I learned I was a witch five years ago. "Blaise you don't need to apologize either; I can feel you wanting to come over here as well but I meant what I said. I know we will all be very close friends; I could have kept this from you all but I knew it would be wrong. I wanted, no needed you to know the truth. I want to leave me past behind me and the only way to do that is to get it all out. Now I did; I know I still need to tell my parents everything else but for now I can focus on being Hermione Riddle."

"Don't worry Hermione; I will help you in whatever way you need me to. You're one of us now and we protect each other no matter what. I don't care about who you used to be because I know you now. We all know you now and I know we will all be good friends. Better than those pricks Potter and Weasel. We won't take advantage of you like them. You deserve way better than them; so we will be the best friends you've ever had." Blaise came over and joined the hug; poor Draco was left alone next to us.

"Come here Draco! Group hug!" he tried to run away as the three of us ganged up on him in a giant hug. "I want to thank you guys for being so accepting. You've made me feel more welcome into this world than anyone else ever has."

"Alright dears its ten till eleven I think we should be heading out- oh! What is happening here?" Narscissa walked in and started laughing and the sight of Pansy, Blaise and me on top of Draco who was now on the floor trying to claw his way out from under us. "Well when you are done here meet your mothers and I in Lucius's study and we will Floo to Diagon Alley. Remember your coats please I don't want you all to catch a cold." She shook her head, laughed and left to go back down stairs.

"Alright, alright get off me! We need to leave!" Draco yelled but burst out laughing at the end. We all stood up and Blaise helped Draco up while Pansy and I went to my room to get my coat and purse.

"Oh I'm so excited! What are we going to do first?" Pansy asked.

"Well I need a new wand first and school supplies then I'm going to redecorate my rooms. Do you want to help?"

"I would love to! What colors do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet actually; I was hoping to look at some things and maybe see a cute color scheme that I would like."

"Well I know a good store to look at for linens and stuff so we can go there first to pick curtain colors maybe."

"That would be perfect!" After we put our coats on we went back into the hallway where we met up with the boys who had their coats on as well. We walked down to Lucius's study laughing the whole way and our mothers looked startled by our loud entrance.

"Right on time children; now let's be on our way shall we?" my mother smiled at us. We all nodded and one by one we went through the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't empty but it wasn't busy either; there were a few people having a drink or some lunch so it was fairly quiet. We nodded at the owner behind the long counter and went through the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

"First we need to stop at Gringotts and get money then we will get you a new wand darling." My mother told me. We headed down the street to the big white building at the end. Once inside the four of us split off with our mothers and agreed to meet in the lobby once we had what we needed. My mother and I walked up to one of the goblins sitting at the long counter; he looked at my mother with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Riddle; what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I would like to visit the Riddle vault please, and I would also like to add my daughter onto the account. She should be able to withdraw money when she wants."

"Your daughter Mrs.? I didn't know you had a daughter. But yes I will add her on the account. Her name please?" the goblin looked at me before getting out a file from the cabinet near him.

"We have just recently had the pleasure of being reunited with her. Her name is Hermione Elizabeth Riddle, age fifteen. Birthday is August fifteenth. Is there anything else?"

"Congratulations; and yes that should be all, I just need her signature here please and we will be off to your vault momentarily." He passed a paper to me with a quill and ink. I signed my first name but I had to pause. I was so used to being Hermione Granger that I almost signed it; I quickly finished with the rest of my name and smiled at the goblin. He put the file back in the cabinet then stood to lead us to one of the carts.

"This way please; mind your step." As soon as he closed the little door we were off. We went down for a long while, meaning my family had an older vault. When we stopped next to the door I found my assumption correct. The door was very large and made of stone but it had snakes carved into it. Once inside I was in awe; there was so many Galleons, jewels, and old heirlooms, I knew we were rich but not that rich. There was also many documents piled on a table, possibly deeds to different lands and such; my mother went over to the pile and looked at a few of them before finding what she was looking for and tucking it into her large purse.

"Alright dear, we will need money for today and then money for you to have while you're at Hogwarts. So take this coin bag and fill it for school and I'll get enough for today." She handed me a medium sized sack, about the size of a small shoe, to fill up. I went over to a pile of Galleons and filled it to the top and went back over to where my mother was standing. She had filled up her own large sack up and was now near some of the old heirlooms in the room.

"Are we all set to go mother?" I asked quietly.

"Actually I wanted to give you something. A necklace; it has been passed down generation to generation of daughters. My mother gave it to me and now I will give it to you. I was going to give it to you years ago, but we all thought you were dead so I locked it away in here. I never wanted to see it again; but now you're here and I can't wait to give it to you darling." She turned to a large jewelry box and pulled out a sliver chain with a diamond rose hanging on the end. There was a strange gem in the center that seemed to change colors every time I blinked.

"It's beautiful but what is going on with the gem in the middle?"

"It's charmed to change color according to the person wearing it. It's kind of like a mood gem but it will change with your mood, outfits, and if you want it to change it will. But along with the beauty of it, it's a good tool when you're in trouble. If you're in danger all you need to do is hold it in your hand and think of a safe place to go to and it'll take you there. But you can only be in danger; the necklace will know."

"Wow; that is amazing! I'll never take it off." I smiled at her.

"Good, now turn around so I can put it on." I did what she asked and turned back around after it was on. "Oh it looks so beautiful on you dear!" I looked down at it and the gem turned to the same color as my skirt, it was very pretty.

"I love it mother! Thank you!"

"Don't worry darling; it was yours the second you were born. Now we ought to be going, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us already." We left the vault and got back into the little car and off we went back into the lobby.

Like my mother had expected everyone was already in the lobby and as soon as we joined them we left to go to Ollivanders. The shop was empty of people other than the old man himself. No one would be needing wands right now. It was winter and all the first years were already in school and had their own wands already.

"Welcome, welcome. What can I do for you today?" he asked me as I approached the counter with my mother.

"I need a new wand. My other one was stolen and by now I'm sure it has been destroyed." I said getting straight to the point.

"I can help then. Just let me take measurements please and I'll go get a few for you to test out." He came around the counter with a tape measure so I stood and let him take the measurements he needed then he was off to the back. He came back with four boxes in his hands and placed them on the counter for me to test. I grabbed the one on the left and gave it a small wave; it shattered the mirror behind the old man's head, I put it back down quickly and moved on to the next one. It's safe to say that the next two wands didn't comply with me either, but the last one was a success.

"Ah Unicorn hair and Hawthorn wood; they are right at home with a person passing through turmoil. I sense with certain events there will be some hardships in your future. Be careful miss; if you need another wand you know where I am." And with that he turned to go into the back again. We left a few Galleons on the counter and left. As we were walking out of the door Draco caught my arm to whisper in my ear.

"My wand is made of the same stuff you know; Hawthorn wood and Unicorn hair. I guess what makes us cooler than the others." He chuckled and winked at me and I giggled back.

"Don't let that get to your head!" I laughed even louder catching the rest of the groups' attention.

"What are you two laughing about back there?" Pansy's mother asked.

"Draco was just telling me how our wands are made from the same thing; he thinks it's because we are cooler than the rest of you. I simply told him to not let it get to his head." I explained with a giggle, the rest of the group began to laugh as well. My mother gave Narscissa a look that didn't go unnoticed by me, but I decided to let it go for now.

We finished getting all of my school supplies and then stopped for lunch before going into a linen store for curtains, sheets and rugs. There were so many different colors and designs that I wasn't sure what to get anymore.

"Pansy, what colors should I get? There's so many to choose from!"

"Well you're not into pink or purple I can tell. What is your favorite color?"

"It's red but you don't think that's too Gryffindor?"

"It's your room! Who cares? Just because Draco sticks to the Slytherin theme doesn't mean we all do! In fact my room is dark blue, which is such a Ravenclaw thing for me to do but I don't care it's my room."

"Okay, so what if I got red curtains and rugs, with black sheets? And then my comforter can be red, black and white. I think I'll paint my room white and have black designs all over. And I'll have white sofas with red and black pillows! Oh I'm excited!" my mind was racing a mile a minute planning every detail of my bedroom, lounge, and study.

"It's going to be so pretty! When we get back today I'll spend the night and we can design it; if that's okay with Draco's and my mothers." She looked over at the two women asking their permission. They both laughed and nodded.

"I'll have our painter come and paint the walls for you dear; he can have it done very fast." Narscissa said. Pansy and I looked at each other and smiled before looking at all the things we needed. After another half hour we had all the linens and furniture we needed for all my rooms and the bathroom.

"Now we all need to go dress shopping for the upcoming balls: One for the Death Eater ball, to introduce you to them; and then our annual Christmas Ball. There will be Death Eaters at both but at the Christmas Ball you will need to hide the fact that you're a Riddle. We will think of something dear don't worry." Narscissa soothed me as she watched me get nervous at what she said.

The next two hours consisted of all of us women try on what felt like thousands of dresses and we had gone to four different dress shops. The boys had left to get their dress robes for both events and then went to the Quidditch shop after. Everyone else had found their dresses in the other stores except me; I couldn't find the perfect dress, let alone two.

"Excuse me, could you find us some dresses from a private section. My daughter has yet to find two dresses from here and I would hate to have to go somewhere else." My mother told the young witch who was working with us. She rolled her eyes at my mother and gave a snotty response.

"We don't have a private section; I didn't realize our dresses weren't good enough for your daughter but I guess she should just wear something else. It's not like she can pull one of these dresses off anyways." Offended, I gave a snotty response back.

"Excuse me; do you know who you're speaking to? I happen to be one of the highest of Purebloods. You are correct I don't want any of these dresses. Not if your filthy, Mudblood hands have been on them. I need to speak with your manager." Her face contorted with rage but she left to get her boss without a word. And shortly after an older women came following the girl.

"This is the girl who just can't seem to find a dress good enough for her pureblood activities." She told the women with an eye roll. Apparently the women knew who we all were and immediately began apologizing.

"Oh Mrs. Riddle! I do apologize for my employees' rude behavior. What can I help you with today?"

"It's alright, some people just need to be reminded of their place," my mother glared at the girl next to the woman. "But I'm here for my daughter today, she needs two dresses for some upcoming events and so far we have gone to four other stores and haven't found a thing. And our bad luck is sticking with us, could you possibly pull some dresses out from your private section for her to look at? As you know we have the money to pay any price necessary for my daughter."

"Of course, what type of events are they? I'm assuming one of these is the Malfoy Christmas ball? So a ball gown will be what you're looking for."

"Yes definitely some ball gowns, but the other event is more of a welcoming home ball."

"I think I have just the thing for your daughter, I'll be right back with a few dresses for her to try on." She turned and grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her along to the back. After a few minutes she returned alone with some dresses in her hands.

I went into the dressing room and tried on the perfect dress for the Death Eater ball; it was black, floor-length and there was a long slit up the side that stopped mid-thigh. It went low into my cleavage and had an open back; it was very sexy ( pin/377176537515860819/). I tried on a few ball gowns before I found the best one; it was an emerald green with light green designs all on it ( pin/377176537515861467/). It was strapless and it hugged me tight to my waist then it poofed out around me. There was a satin layer that went from my hips to my knee on top of another layer. It was beautiful; it was like love at first sight with this dress. I didn't show anyone the dresses; I wanted it to be a surprise. I called the woman to the door of the dressing room and asked her to bag the dresses so no one could see and got dressed back into my clothes before stepping out and walking to the counter to pay for the dresses. Just as we finished paying the boys came in asking if we were ready to leave yet. After making sure everything was secure we decided to side along apparate back to Malfoy Manor.

Once back at the Manor I put all my things away and began to prepare for the redecoration of my room before I remembered my father wanted to speak to all of us. I quickly put my shoes back on and went to Draco's wing. I looked in both his study and lounge, he wasn't in either so I went to knock on his door; there wasn't a response. I quietly opened the door slightly to look in only to stand there shocked. Draco was standing in the middle of his room shirtless; he had just taken his shirt of and tossed it onto the nearest armchair. He must have heard me gasp and looked over at me.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you but I knocked and you didn't answer and my father asked earlier if we could meet in your fathers study to talk. I'm sorry, I'm so sor-"He cut me off.

"Don't worry. I'm not naked, just give me a second to put my shirt back on and we will go get Pansy and Blaise. I'm sure our parents are already down stairs." He laughed at how red my cheeks were. My eyes never tore away from his toned chest the entire time he walked over to his shirt, or even as he put it on buttoning each button with slow precision. Only when the last button was buttoned I blinked and looked down at my feet. All those years of Quidditch did him well. I only looked back up when I heard him walk towards me; he held his arm out to me and I took it and we walked to Blaises room. Pansy was with Blaise so we all headed downstairs to Lucius's study where all our parents were all waiting.

"I do apologize father, I got busy putting all my things away I hope I didn't make you wait too long." There were four chairs in front of the desk so we all sat down while our parents stood behind each of us, only my father was on the other side of the desk sitting and only my mother stood behind me.

"No dear you didn't make us wait, but we have some serious things to discuss. You will be starting school soon, as a new person. But you can't go with the name Riddle. So we are going to need a plan. And I was also going to ask if you would like to assume the Dark Mark along with you three." My father gestured to us all. "Your parents and I have spoken and we leave the decision up to you four. You don't have to take it now if you don't want to, in fact you don't have to take it at all. I won't force it on you." The silence was deafening; not even the fire crackled. I looked over at Blaise and Pansy to my left but they were looking at each other so I turned to Draco. Our eyes met and a silent agreement passed through us. We had come to the same decision. Draco reached over and took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before we both broke eye contact and turned to my father.

**So! How did you like it? i know I have a lot going on in this chapter but the next one is going to have a lot too. Well tell me what you think! I will update soon! and I will include pictures of Hermione's hair and make up and shoes. I might include Pansy's outfits too. and Draco's and Blaise's haha! Well anywho! Review please!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

"Yes we will take the mark. We will choose to serve you father." I said not missing a beat.

"Are you sure sweetheart? Once you make this decision there is no going back. Although you are my daughter and that means you will be our Princess. Draco, your father is my right hand man, but I cannot give you too much freedom, though you will be in the inner circle immediately; Pansy, Blaise what about you?"

"I think I will take it too Sir." Pansy said with a nervous voice. From her mother's quiet gasp I could see Pansy's hesitation; her mother had hoped she would stay out of the oncoming war. My father nodded and looked to Blaise. Blaise looked at the three of us then back at his parents then finally to my father.

"Yes, it would be an honor to bring justice to this world by your side my Lord."

"Well with that settled; at the Death Eater ball you four will be initiated shortly after Hermione's introduction. You will all be placed in my inner circle but that doesn't mean you have a permanent spot. You still must prove your worth, but I have a mission for you that, if you succeed, will guarantee it."

"You can't seriously let them in my Lord! They are much too young! They are only in their fifth year. They haven't even taken their OWLs yet!" Pansy's mother said.

"As I said before Rose, I left the decision up to them. I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't think they couldn't handle it. They may be young but they have all of us to protect them, and I won't make them do something I didn't think they could handle. I have big plans for them; they will be the future of our new world." I thought my father would have gotten angry and tortured Pansy's mother for her outburst but he didn't. He was sympathetic and reassuring, he as a father understood the worry of putting his child through something as serious and dangerous as this; but he believed we were ready. Back at Grimmauld Place, the Order wouldn't let Harry, Ron and I into the meetings or even join in the Order. The only way we got information was because Sirius felt bad for leaving Harry out of the loop and of course Harry told us. Now I actually got to be involved; I was excited.

"Tom is right Rose; he would never put our children in danger. You have to trust him in this." Her husband reassured her and put an arm around her shoulders. She nodded and smiled at everyone realizing my father wouldn't lead us astray.

"Onto our next order of business; school, we need a back story and a plan for you dear." My father looked at me.

"Well I can't go by Riddle, for obvious reasons, or Hermione; Dumbledore isn't that stupid to lose a Hermione and then gain a new student with the same name. How about Mia? It wouldn't be such a difference that you all would accidently call me Hermione, Mia could be my nickname. But you couldn't call me Hermione on front of people, obviously."

"That's good, but what last name? I would say take your mother's surname but Dumbledore knows you're her daughter."

"She could be my cousin! From another school; and her parents just got terminally ill so she's under our care until they get better or die." Pansy said with a smile.

"That could work, but why both parents? It would look strange that they got sick and she didn't if she were with them." My father said.

"Well she was staying with me for Christmas and her parents traveled to a foreign country that just broke out in some deadly disease."

"That could work, and they would die causing her to stay with you until her seventh year. Their immune systems just couldn't take the illness and it finally overcame them. But what about friends at school who have never heard you talk about a cousin?"

"Well I am distant with my family; when the first war broke out and we joined you my parents and siblings chose to stay neutral, which caused a rift between us. But coincidentally my sister and her husband were hurt severely by someone in the Order who claimed that because I was married to a Death Eater that they were part of them too; they are both in a mental institute for witches and wizards and we could easily go and end their miserable lives. The Order wouldn't remember back to who they tortured and maimed in the war, especially because I have seven sisters." Rose said.

"That could work perfectly; would you be willing to end them yourself? If you can't kill them I understand and I can have someone else do the job."

"I think it would be best to have someone else kill them, she is still my sister."

"Now we have a believable story, except what school will you be transferring from? Beauxbatons might not be the best if you don't have a French accent."

"We could say I'm from a small private school in London. I don't think Dumbledore would investigate if we create the transfer papers perfectly, and if we do every other document right then he would need to investigate." I said.

"That could be relying too much on chance; he could easily look for the school at a moment's notice." My father said with worry.

"Well if I am so distraught over my parents' condition he couldn't help but be ever so caring for a student in need." I said faking a heartbroken expression.

"That could work, but just in case I think we will fake many documents and students that 'attend' the school. Then he wouldn't have the need to go looking for the school. And you could mention that the school is under a Fidelis Charm, concealing it. And of course you can't gain entrance again or even tell him where it is, you're not the Secret Keeper. And you don't know who that is of course. I think we have a solid story here. I'll go over the finer details with the adults but for now, you four go upstairs and socialize before dinner." My father excused us and we all left.

We walked quietly back up to Draco's lounge room. None of us said a word even as we sat down and Draco got Firewhiskey and glasses out. He handed a full glass to the three of us which we took but didn't drink. We sat there for about five minutes looking away from each other until I felt the cushion next to me sink. It was Draco; he took the glass of Firewhiskey out of my shaking palm and set it on the coffee table then grasped my hands in his.

"Hermione everything is going to be okay. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"I'm just nervous about taking the mark. What if it hurts really badly? What if the Death Eaters get upset that I have such a high rank for doing nothing? Or what about you three; what if they hate you because you haven't done anything either? What if they attack us? What if-"

"You have nothing to worry about Hermione, I already told you; they will accept you because you are Tom's daughter but they will love you because you are Hermione. They wouldn't dare cross your father; so you won't get attacked, nor will we. I'm sure he will tell the Death Eaters that he has a mission for us four that will prove our worth and they won't have a reason to hate us or doubt your fathers' judgment."

"Draco is right, we may not be Death Eaters yet but we still have gone to some of the functions over the summer of your fathers return. The Death Eaters aren't harsh people; they are like our parents, Purebloods who have the same belief as your father, to rid our magic world of Mudbloods." Blaise said setting his own glass down and coming up to hug me on my other side.

"The only thing to truly worry about at the moment is when you take the mark is to not trip and make a fool of you. Don't worry Hermione; I'll make sure you don't trip." Pansy smiled coming up and making Blaise scoot over for her to sit next to me. I smiled at them and hugged them.

"You guys really are the best; I'm so glad you accepted me." And I truly was grateful; they were far more welcoming than the Order ever was. They just laughed and hugged me back.

"I think we should start calling you Mia, you know to get used to it." Pansy said.

"I suppose so, it's weird actually. I thought it would be an easy adjustment but that sounded to strange hearing you say it." I laughed.

"Well too bad Mia! Let's go get your room started for the redecoration Mia. Come Mia." Pansy sang.

"Hey don't wear it out before I can even enjoy it!" I laughed and followed her towards my rooms, leaving a chuckling Draco and Blaise behind. Just as we closed the door Narscissa was just walking up to us with a tall thin man behind her.

"Perfect timing girls; this is Antonio, he will design your wall coverings. Just give him a description and he will cast it onto the wall." She smiled at us.

"Right this way sir." I said as I lead him to my rooms. "Let's start with the study then work our way to the lounge and my bedroom." I suggested.

"Yes miss. How would you like it to be?" the next two hours were spent with Pansy and I telling Antonio to change the colors from one thing to the next until he got it just right. In the end the walls were white with an elegant black design curving and twisting all over, there was an accent of red on some edges of the design. The curtains were red with black roses on them and the throw rugs were black with white designs on them, like the walls. The couches and chairs in all the rooms were made with black stained wood, white cushions and dark red pillows. The bed was black and red with white fluffy pillows. I had left the vanity in the bathroom the same white and extravagant, but the walls were like the rest of the rooms. I was very satisfied with the work Antonio had done.

"Thank you Antonio, it's perfect! I'll make sure to call you whenever I need to decorate my room!"

"The pleasure is mine miss...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier." I was about to say Hermione, but I hesitated. If I was going to be Mia then I might as well start now.

"Mia. I'm Mia."

"Well have a good day miss Mia." He said and left out of the room and down the hall. Pansy gave me a knowing look and hugged me.

"It's going to be alright Her-Mia; our plan is going to work. It's just us who need to adjust to calling you Mia."

"I know Pans, I know. How about we go back and see if the boys are ready to go down to dinner?" she nodded and we walked over to Draco's room.

The boys had just been closing the door to come get us so we all went down the stairs and to the dining room. Pansy's and Blaise's parents had gone home so there wasn't as many people at the table.

"Hello dears, you're timing is perfect. Hermione, how are your rooms coming along?" Narscissa said as the four of us took a seat.

"They are done actually. They look great! You must come and see them after dinner. Oh and I think you should all call me Mia, even when you introduce me to the Death Eaters. So I can get used to it and no one can give me away."

"That is a good idea sweetheart. At the Death Eater ball you will be Mia Elizabeth Riddle; but for the Christmas ball there will be people from the Ministry so you will still be Mia but you will be Pansy's cousin." My father said.

"Alright, but will the Death Eaters know of this when they go to the Christmas ball?"

"I will make that announcement at the first ball so we won't have to worry about them messing anything up. Though they won't know your past identity or your real name; only Mia." I nodded and smiled at him as dinner was brought out and we all began eating and chatting quietly.

Shortly after dinner was done we all went back up to Draco's rooms, we seemed to spend a lot of time in his rooms. We all sat on the sofas in silence until Blaise spoke up.

"Alright I'm bored! We need to do something."

"And what do you suggest Blaise?" Pansy asked and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know; think of something guys."

"Well I would invite Nott, Flint and the Greengrass sisters over but I don't think it would be a good idea considering Mia is here and they don't know anything about her." Draco said.

"How about we play 'never have I ever'?" I suggested.

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"Well it's a muggle game, but its fun. You're supposed to use your fingers but I like to use alcohol; it makes it far more interesting. We sit in a circle and the first person says 'never have I ever' and they say something they haven't done, and everyone else in the circle will have to drink if they have done it. If you haven't then you don't drink either. I always tried to play with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and twins but they never wanted to play."

"That sounds very fun! Alright Draco grab the vodka! Let's all go sit on the floor by the fireplace." Blaise smiled and practically ran over to get a spot on the floor. I laughed at his enthusiasm and grabbed Pansy's hand and sat down with Blaise while Draco went into his liquor cabinet and joined us quickly.

"Alright I'll go first!" I said. "Never have I ever, played Quidditch." I giggled as Draco and Blaise took a shot, glaring at me as they swallowed the alcohol.

"I'm Next!" Pansy said on my left. "Never have I ever, been in the Forbidden Forest!" Draco and I took a shot.

"I guess I'm next." Draco smirked at me. "Never have I ever, kissed a boy." I was surprised when I was the only one to take a shot.

"Pansy you've never kissed a boy?"

"Nope, I've never have a guy with enough balls to kiss me." She smiled at me. "Who did you kiss? Stupid Potter and Weasley or anyone else in the Order doesn't count."

"Viktor Krum last year after the Yule Ball, it was awful! He was a terrible kisser; he slobbered all over my face more than anything." I laughed.

"Alright now it's my turn!" Blaise yelled. "Never have I ever, worn makeup." Pansy and I both took a shot.

For the next half hour we carried on playing and taking shots until Blaise claimed he was tired and left to his room; but I think he really was puking his guts out. Pansy left shortly after and I'm sure she passed out as soon as her head hit her pillow. That left Draco and I sitting on the floor in front of the fire each taking swigs off of another bottle of vodka, our shot glasses abandoned next to us.

"So Drakey-poo, are you smashed yet?" I giggled at the clever nickname I came up with.

"Don't call me that! And no I'm not!" he shouted and gave me a playful glare. I laughed even harder and lay down on the ground. I took of my black tights that I had been wearing all day and threw them at Draco's face. His reflexes were slow in his drunken stupor so they hit them squarely in the face. I laughed again. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I thought you would move or catch it!" I laughed even harder, and without me noticing Draco pinned me to the floor by hovering over me. I had stopped laughing and looked into his eyes above me, he had an evil glint in his eye and began tickling my sides causing me to squeal and squirm under him. "Stop, Draco! Please! Stop!" I said in between peals of laughter.

"Never!" he roared and tickled me even more than he already was. After a few more seconds he stopped and let me breathe. I looked into his eyes again and saw his amusement in them. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. He was very close to me, just barely hovering above my face. I could feel his warm breath hitting my face; it was intoxicating, it didn't smell like the alcohol we had been drinking but like peppermint and cherries. I felt myself moving closer to his face, slowly but I still was moving closer. He was moving closer to me as well; our eyes never breaking contact. He was so close I could almost feel his lips on mine, just a little bit further. Suddenly we both jumped up and apart from each other, our breathing fast and our eyes frantically searching around the room for what had caused us to jump. The fire had popped very loudly and one of the logs had shifted slightly. I looked back over at him; I had almost kissed Draco Malfoy.

"I think I should be getting to bed. The Death Eater ball is tomorrow, I will need my rest and its already past midnight." I stood and grabbed my shoes and almost ran to my room, leaving my tights behind and a hurt looking Draco. The hurt on his face wasn't bad but I'm sure he wasn't happy about my sudden departure, but I couldn't stay any longer. I had almost kissed him; we were friends and I didn't want to ruin that. I just hoped in the morning he wouldn't remember, he was fairly drunk, if he did then things would probably be a bit awkward tomorrow. I quickly changed into some pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. The curtains were wide open and blinding me, making my headache worse. With my eyes closed I felt around on my nightstand for my wand then I heard a low chuckle. My eyes shot open frantically looking for the source. It was Draco; he was standing just out of my reach with my wand and a potion bottle in hand.

"Looking for this?" he teased me, waving it around in his hand.

"Yes now if you would please give it back so I can close the bloody curtains." I said with irritation lacing my voice.

"Well sunshine its ten thirty and you've missed breakfast and the Death Eater ball is tonight. You need to get up to start getting ready. Pansy is going to come in here screaming soon, making that hangover worse. Lucky for you I've brought you a hangover potion to fix that." He smiled and sat down on the bed then handed me the potion to drink. I smiled gratefully and drank the potion in one swallow. Immediately I started to feel better; my headache went away and the light wasn't so harsh and I felt wide awake.

"Thank you Draco, I feel a lot better. I'm just hungry and thirsty."

"Well I'll send for a house elf to bring you food if you promise you'll get up and help me decorate the ballroom before Pansy finds out you're up and steals you for hours of girl time."

"Deal!" I smiled and jumped out of bed rushing towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I was out of the shower I dressed quickly into some black leggings and a grey sweater with some black flats, I tied my hair up into a loose bun and by the time I went back into my room Draco was sitting on my sofa with a tray of food on the coffee table, he smiled at me when I sat down.

"So why don't you have decorators to decorate?" I asked taking a bite of the pancakes on the plate.

"Well it's a Death Eater ball, and well we aren't supposed to exist, so all of our parents will be decorating the ballroom. So will Blaise but Pansy won't be helping; she has made it very clear that she needs every bit of time that she can to get ready."

"Okay, what are we going to be doing?"

"Mostly just putting spells on our valuables and putting things here and there. Apparently during your father's first rise to power, the death eaters liked to take things from the parties. My parents aren't going to let that happen. Also we need to set enough tables and chairs for people and a head table for your parents and you to sit and a dance floor."

"That doesn't sound like too much work. Pansy could have helped, but oh well. Let's go down now then." I smiled as I took the last bite. Draco called for an elf to come get the dishes then held his hand out for me to take, and I did. We went downstairs to the ballroom to find all the adults and Blaise already working on things.

"Oh good, Draco dear help Blaise and the men with the tables and chairs; and Mia help us with charming our belongings to their places." Narscissa said so we went different ways and spent the next two hours setting up.

"I take back what I said about it seeming easy, you have a lot of valuables that needed to be charmed down." I said jokingly to Draco as we trudged up the stairs to get ready for the ball.

"What are you talking about? It can't have been that bad. It only took two hours to get through about a fourth of them. Our mothers started charming them last night you got the easy end of the work." He smiled at me.

"Well if there is so much why don't you leave them charmed all the time?"

"Two reasons," he held up two fingers as we stopped in front of my door, "mother likes to redecorate all the time and she doesn't like the hassle of uncharming them every three months; and we haven't had a Death Eater ball for quite some time, and most of them are known for their thievery."

"Well those are good reasons then; I'll make sure to keep my things on lock down when they are around." I leaned against the door and gave Draco a sly smile.

"I think you ought to get all your things and head to Pansy's room before she hunts you down demanding your arse on a silver platter, you've got until 6 o'clock to be ready and it's already almost two. You better hurry." He smiled and winked at me before turning towards his room to get ready.

When I walked in my room I saw an angry looking Pansy sitting on my sofa; I cautiously went to sit down next to her with a pleading look on my face.

"Now Pansy, I know you're upset but the ballroom needed to be done and so I helped."

"Yes but did you have to take so long? Now I've only got four hours to get us both ready for this ball! This is our shining moment; we will be the youngest Death Eaters ever! Not to mention the youngest Death Eaters in the inner circle, we can't be seen as a joke Mia! This is serious business!"

"I know Pans and I'm sorry but this is a lot for me to take on too you know? I'm also the Dark Lords daughter so I must be the perfect image of what the Darkest Wizards daughter is supposed to be. And what if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not cunning enough like my father is? What if being around the Order all these years has ruined my chance at being the Dark Princess my father wants me to be? What if I disappoint him and my mother?"

"Mia, I can help you look the part of a Dark Princess; I can make you look cunning and sly. But if you don't believe it yourself, it will show. You have to see how much you have changed from the girl you once were in the Order. I see it Mia, Draco and Blaise see it too. Your father sees it, if he didn't he wouldn't have offered the Dark Mark to you so soon. He knows you're ready for this. You will not disappoint him, even if you walked into the ballroom tonight and yelled at the top of your lungs that you wanted to join the Order; he wouldn't be disappointed because you would be doing what you wanted. And that's what he wants from you, to be the girl you want to be. So when you go out there tonight, be yourself and that is what will make your parents proud. Who cares what the Death Eaters think you should be like; show them what the Dark Lords daughter is like. They can't already have expectations for you to live up to when there haven't been any other Dark Lord daughters to set the standards. Now let's go get you ready for this ball, you're going to shove their ideas of you right up their arses when I'm done with you." She smiled, grabbed my hands and led me to my bathroom to start my hair and makeup.

"Thank you Pansy, you really know how to calm my nerves when I get all worked up." I smiled and gave her a small laugh.

"That's what friends are for; apparently you were lacking them back in the Order if you think otherwise." She smiled to me in the mirror. The next four hours were spent in a comfortable silence; it was only broken to get one of the elves to bring up a snack to eat.

"Can I see now Pans?" I whined, she had been doing my makeup, hair and nails for hours using different products and spells to make me 'perfect' but she wouldn't let me see what she had been doing.

"Not until you get your dress on! Now go change into it and don't even try to get a sneak peak because I'll know, I charmed the mirrors in your closet." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at her before going into my large closet to change. The long black dress hugged my figure perfectly; I smiled to myself as I slipped on my heels feeling confident about tonight.

"Alright Pansy here I come, you better let me see now." I smiled as I walked back into the bathroom. "Hey, it took you three and a half hours to get me all ready and now here you are finishing up within the five minutes I was gone! Why didn't you speed up the process on me?"

"Well I already knew what I wanted to do on myself so I just used my wand to charm it on, I've also got much more experience with these kinds of things. Also I love doing other girl's makeup so I took advantage of the opportunity." She smiled wickedly at me.

"Why didn't you come and help decorate earlier then if you knew you could be ready this fast?"

"I took a long relaxing bath, left to get a manicure and a pedicure, and then I did some last minute Christmas shopping without any of you lot realizing I was gone." She winked at me. I just smiled and shook my head at her.

"Can I see now then?"

"Yes you can see now; don't pass out though because you are drop dead gorgeous!" she grinned widely then pointed her wand at the mirror and muttered the counter charm. When I saw myself I gasped; Pansy was right, I was gorgeous. My long red hair had large curls that framed my pale face perfectly, and my make up was simple but bold with black eyeliner and red lipstick. The necklace my mother had given me was a diamond along with earrings and a silver bracelet. I looked like a young woman rather than a fifteen year old student at Hogwarts. I was going to make an impression on the Death Eaters tonight.

"Wow Pansy, you really made me stunning! Hopefully my looks will distract the Death Eaters away from how nervous I am about tripping or something." I joked.

"You'll be fine Mia, Draco is your escort and I know he won't let you trip. I'll be back I need to change too."

"Wait Draco is my escort?"

"Yes, is there a problem about that?" she turned around with curiosity on her face.

"No there isn't it's just I didn't expect that. Things might be a little awkward after last night."

"What happened last night? Hold that thought I'll be right back and you will explain." She left quickly to go put her dress on. I forgot I hadn't told Pansy about the almost kiss with Draco; I didn't even know if he remembered because we were so tossed. After five minutes Pansy came back in the bathroom, locked the door, and cast a silencing charm so no one would hear us talking.

"We almost kissed," I whispered, "after you and Blaise left, one second he was tickling me and laughing the next second it got serious and he was almost kissing me. If the fire hadn't popped, causing us to jump apart, we would have kissed. I practically ran back to my room afterwards, he seemed hurt and I feel bad but I don't think he remembers because he was in my room this morning waking me up."

"Mia, after knowing Draco for most of my life I have learned one thing; no matter how much he drinks he never forgets what happens while he is drunk. But because you ran out last night he probably got a little upset so naturally he's going to pretend like he doesn't remember because 'Malfoys don't show emotions'. But how do you feel about him?"

"He's my friend and I pretty much just met the real him after all these years, it's too soon for something like that, I've only been here a week! Though I do feel something between us, I just think it needs to wait." I explained to her.

"I understand Mia, and the best advice I can give you is to maybe set a boundary with him for a while, at least until you get comfortable you know? Talk to him about it, he may pretend like he doesn't care or remember but he really does. So if you ignore it and pretend like nothing happened it will hurt him more; it could ruin your chances with him if you even want a chance. We ought to be going now we have five minutes to get down the stairs, and you're the Guest of Honor." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom through my room and out into the hallway at the same time Draco was closing the door to his room.

"Hello ladies, are you ready to go down? Blaise is already ready he just went to his room to grab his-"

"My blazer. Good evening girls." He cut Draco off and smiled politely at me before looking over to Pansy. It may have been my mind messing with me but it looked like Blaise looked Pansy up and down and gulped; she was wearing a long, long-sleeved black dress and the back was open all the way to the end of her back. Her makeup was similar to mine with perfect cat eye eyeliner and a deep red lipstick; the difference was her eye shadow which was a sparkly Smokey eye.

Before I had the chance to process Blaises reaction Draco caught my attention by holding his arm out for me to take before we went down the stairs, Blaise did the same for Pansy. I took it nervously and gave him a small smile before we began our march; all the nerves began rushing back to me all at once and I felt my heart pick up speed. Thank goodness for Pansy's charms or I'm sure I would have sweated my makeup off by now; every step brought us closer to the ballroom, to the Death Eaters and our initiation, and every step closer made me want to take five steps back. Before I could turn around and run back up and lock myself in my room we were at the doors and they were opening, I could hear my father's voice loud in my ears and my breathing hitched.

"I now introduce to you our newest recruits; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and last but certainly not least, my very own daughter who was stolen from me long ago only to be reunited with me recently, Mia Riddle." All the heads in the room turned at the mention of me, they hadn't cared with the other three, they expected them to join eventually, but that hadn't known of my existence until seconds ago. I was the center of attention and all of a sudden this wave of calm washed over me and a sly, wicked smirk appeared on my face; it came so natural to me. Now all I had to do was get through the mark and I would be completely at ease. I was the Darkest Wizard in the world's daughter, if the Death Eaters didn't like me they would have to answer to my father. But from the looks of it, I would be their leader one day, and they would be just fine with it.

**I am soooo terribly sorry for the long wait! School started and its like I have an essay everyday! I will try my hardest to make more time to sit down and write this story. I feel soo bad for the long absence, but I will not abandon this story. On a sidenote I have posted links on my profile of Hermione's and Pansy's dresses, shoes, makeup, hair,etc. I hope they work this time. I hope you liked this chapter, review please! And once again I am very sorry for the wait.**


End file.
